El Poder de una Fanatica
by HaRu-DarKdi-LiSuN
Summary: un fic muy loco dond una banda de rock es secuestrada, y persiguiendo a su idolo de siempre (Matt) Piximon junto a Sora, Biyomon y Ken van en su busqueda. Pero deberan rescatarlos antes q la policia para q Sora tenga su gran exclusiva como periodista.
1. Capt1

Hooola a tu q lees esto ... bueno, aki toy yo de nuevo (DarKdi) al fin escribiendo otro desastre nn, espero q este les guste... antes les hare unas aclaraciones pa q entiendan un poco + este fic:

en este fic Yamato con Hikari y Koushiro tiene una banda de rock llamada: "Ankoku Mahou" (oscuridad magica)

Tienen q tener en cuenta q Piximon esta enamorada de Matt... o por lo menos tiene una obsesión con el oo y se autodenomina su fan nº 1

este fic fue sacado d otro (las 8 esferas) escrito por nosotras (HaRu y DarKdi) en el q a cambio d unas esferas q tenia Piximon q las necesitaban, decidieron hacer un trato y ella les pidio q le hicieran una película donde ella fuera la heroína q salvara a su Matt. Solo asi les pasaria la esfera para q destruyeran a su enemigo.

Es totalmente independiente del otro fic asi q no es necesario haberlo leido. En el final d ese fic, fueron invitados al estreno d esta película en el digimundo por lo q aki los dejo con:

**Piximon's Movie: El Poder de una Fanática**

siento llegar atrasado... –se disculpa Koushiro llegando agitado por correr

otra vez... -agrega Matt de mala gana.

no hay problema Izzy, por lo menos llegas -comenta Hikari mirando a Matt de reojo- no como lo hace Matt a veces.

Éste decide ir a buscar una bebida a la máquina mientras ambos se quedan riendo antes de comenzar el ensayo.

no es mi culpa que las fans no me dejen llegar –dice con arrogancia para sí mismo, esperando que cayera la lata.

Unos entes incógnitos se encuentran observándolo detrás de unas cajas con cachureos. Todos iban vestidos de igual forma: con abrigo, gorro, lentes y marcas en la cara (todo negro). Entre tanto, discuten en voz baja:

¡no! yo lo tapo mientras tú lo agarras –dice TY

¡pues yo no quiero sujetarlo! –se niega DM al primero

¿podrían decidirse antes que se vaya? –aporta un Agumon

¡no! –gritan a coro DM y su V-mon.

¡apestosa máquina! –se queja Yamato mientras le da una patada.

¡está bien, vamos! –ordena TY avanzando hacia la víctima.

¿qué le pasará a Matt que no llega? –se preocupa Gabumon

no crees que le haya molestado ¿o si? –dice Hikari

a Matt no le molestan esas cosas... vamos a buscarlo Izzy –aporta Tentomon.

Ambos van y son tomados por sorpresa por los secuestradores. Hikari con Gatomon oyen la caída de unas cajas y van a ver qué sucede. Gabumon se queda aún esperando a Yamato.

¡hola¿me das un autógrafo? –le dice DM a la chica mostrándole su cuchilla- fírmame esto

¡ah...! –grita Hikari mientras la secuestran y se la llevan junto a Gatomon y el resto.

Con el grito Gabumon salta del susto y se esconde tras la batería.

y entonces... snif -se sorbe los mocos¡ya no estaban! –rompe a llorar Gabumon¡han sido secuestrados! TT TT

mmm... interesante –comenta la pelirroja entrevistadora¿sabe alguna razón por la que hayan sido secuestrados? –prosigue luego de pasarle un pañuelo al digimon.

fhfhfhf! (sonido de sonarse n.n'') gracias, aquí está –se lo devuelve todo empapado.

em... quédeselo, puede necesitarlo n.n' –lo rechaza con una sonrisa¿o piensa que fue por dinero? –insiste

¡Takenouchi! –oye gritar la reportera a su espalda¡tú no deberías estar aquí¡ni siquiera le hemos tomado su versión! –le recuerda el policía jalándola de la oreja y sacándola del lugar del secuestro.

pero... ¡auch! –se zafa de los dedos apretaorejas¡Iori mi gran amigo! Tu sabes que debo tener una gran primicia, ese es mi trabajo –se defiende Sora, pero ante la indiferencia del mencionado le dice- está bien... tú te pierdes el más rico tazón de café que existe! –le guiña un ojo

¿crees que me puedes sobornar con un simple tazón? o.ô–le responde arqueando una ceja

eso ya lo veremos... -murmura yéndose.

¡estúpidos! –se descontrola Joe¡cómo se les olvida dejar la nota con la cantidad que pedimos!

cálmese jefe... por lo menos esta vez nos acordamos de secuestrarlos... –dice tímidamente Motomiya.

si Joe... no seas malo con los chicos –lo calma Mimi (su ""secretaria""), dándole un seductor masaje en el cuello- la pueden ir a dejar cualquier otro día...

¡que no aprendieron lo de "el culpable siempre vuelve a la escena del crimen"!... esto se siente bien... relajante... –recupera su compostura y agrega- ah ¿nunca lo vieron? –dice con la vena saltándole en la frente.

esa lección fue la que se pasaron haciendo avioncitos de papel... –recuerda pensativo Agumon, quien estaba muy divertido tras la puerta escuchando la reprimenda.

no se preocupe jefe, la iremos a dejar y ¡nadie se dará cuenta ni de que existimos! –dice rápidamente Yagami.

más les vale par de inútiles –ambos aludidos se retiraron- ojalá no existieran... –suspira cansadamente Kido, mientras siente la respiración de su "secretaria" en su mejilla izquierda.

ese pequeño polifastidio de Iori... ¡si no fuera por él ya estaría presentando mi reporte ahora mismo! –dice indignada Sora

y no estarías haciéndolo toda apurada como ahora... –aporta Biyomon

¿por qué, pi, dices eso? –le preguntó su amiga Piximon quien vivía con la pelirroja.

¡pues porque tengo la noticia del siglo! Mañana saldrá en todos los titulares: "famosa banda Ankoku Mahou secuestrada"

¿QUÉ! o.O ¿quieres decir que Mi Yama está desaparecido?

¿qué no pones atención a lo que te digo? –comentó molesta Sora- creo que no... –suspira al mismo tiempo que oye el tono melodramático de la pequeña digimon

quien sabe si pi, está encerrado en un cuarto completamente oscuro... pi, todo amordazado... y golpeado pi... a pan y agua... o sólo a agua pi –a Piximon le salían cascadas de lágrimas- ...y no estoy yo para pi, cuidarlo...

Sora volvió a suspirar resignada, debía terminar la noticia en menos de una hora para que alcanzara a salir en la edición del día siguiente.

HORAS MÁS TARDE

pero sr.Matahazu... me quedé dormida... a cualquiera le pasa no? –intenta Sora

pues somos el único periódico que no publicó nada sobre el secuestro de la banda! –gritó iracundo el director del diario, salpicándole saliva

prometo que lo recompensaré de alguna forma... –proseguía en vano la pelirroja junto con poner una mano de paraguas

¡nada¡estás despedida!

¡bien¡como quiera! Pero después se arrepentirá de esto –dice la, ahora cesante Takenouchi, mientras da un portazo saliendo de la oficina y de paso quebrando el vidrio que tenía la puerta. A esto solo murmura- ups... –y sale corriendo.

¿pueden creer que me despidió? –les cuenta más tarde a Biyomon y Piximon, todo lo sucedido, aunque la única que le prestaba atención era la primera.

mmm... –comenta distraída Piximon

¿y cómo piensas hacer que se arrepienta? –le pregunta Biyomon

eso es lo peor... pues no lo sé. Primero tengo que encontrar trabajo- suspira Sora, cuando es interrumpida por el grito de Piximon.

¡si! pi ¡eso es!

¿qué? –preguntan a coro las otras dos

¡ya está decidido! pi

¿qué cosa? –repiten

¡yo iré pi, en búsqueda de Mi Matt... bueno, de la banda –dice triunfal Piximon.

Sora y Biyomon la quedan mirando con la mueca de asombro pegada. Luego la humana parece tener una idea.

¡eso es! Te acompañaré y tendré más que una primicia, haré todo un reportaje de cómo una fan desesperada va a buscar a su ídolo!

¡no estoy, pi, desesperada! –se desespera Piximon, pero Sora la ignora

y ese baka de Matahazu me implorará para contratarme y así publicar mis geniales artículos! –agrega con un brillo en los ojos

pero cómo piensan encontrarlos si todas las pistas las deben tener la policía –las vuelve a la realidad Biyomon. Sora medita un poco

¡mi buen amigo Iori! –dice sarcástica.

claro, "¿crees que me puedes sobornar con un simple tazón?" –imita al policía recordándole lo que le había dicho.

¡hey! Nunca te dije que con más de uno no...n.nU –se defiende Iori tomando otro sorbo de su tercer pedido.

bueno... ya que vas para el cuarto tazón de café ya es hora que me digas quién secuestró al grupo –insiste Sora una vez más

ok... pues estoy a cargo de un equipo de investigación, junto con Miyako Inoue y Takeru Takaishi –bebió otro poco de su café hasta acabarlo- oye... se me antoja probar ese con especias de vainilla

¿otro café más? o.o

¿quieres que te cuente o no? –le responde con una sonrisa maliciosa

esto me va a salir más caro de lo que pensaba... u.u –se quejaba mientras llamaba al mesero. Una vez con el café en sus manos, Hida prosiguió:

entonces el otro día le tomamos la versión al Gabumon del guitarrista ese... Ishida

ya... ¿y? –le apura la cesante periodista

y nos dijo que se escondió y no vio nada... este café está delicioso

que bueno –comentó Sora malhumorada¿pero y encontraron pistas?

bueno pues.. verás... realmente exquisito

debieron encontrar una nota y verificar la letra o algo... es lo que se suele hacer –le decía ya sin paciencia a Iori para que no cambiara de tema. De pronto son interrumpidos por el radio del policía

Teniente Hida, han encontrado una nota de rescate. Por favor diríjase inmediatamente a la estación –se escuchaba la voz de Takeru en medio de la interferencia (se habrán dado cuenta de esos aparatitos, oo no sé cómo entienden lo que dice)

así que al fin tenemos algo de esos pillos -le comenta a su compañero mediante el radio. De pronto nota cómo la cara de Sora se transforma de estar confundida o.O, a haber comprendido todo o.o, luego a un estado de ira ò.ó y finalmente con gran decisión a ahorcarlo òó

em... ya... voy en seguida T.K–le responde nervioso a través del radio mirando al mismo tiempo la expresión de la pelirroja- bueno Sora... comprenderás... debo irme n.nU gajes del oficio ¿no?

¡Iori Hida! Tú no te mueves ni un solo milímetro de tu asiento! –grita hecha una furia

Sora... la gente está mirando, creo que lo mejor es irme

¡pues yo no lo creo¡Me hiciste pagar 4 tazas de café para que me dijeras nada! –permanece mirando con odio al policía

yo... creo que mejor me voy –dice parándose y tomando su chaqueta

¡ah no¡la que se va soy yo! –sigue dirigiéndose a la puerta y saliendo. Dejando así a un abandonado y desconcertado Iori

disculpe... señor... –el mesero le pasa la mano frente a los ojos para que reaccionara

¿ah? –consigue hablar

aquí está la cuenta –le dice pasándole una pequeña bandeja con la cifra escrita en un papel

¡qué? –Iori casi se cae de espaldas al verla- pero... ella los tenía que pagar T.T ... qué diablos... tome –le pasa un billete para cancelar todo.

Afuera esperando un taxi Sora se ríe por lo bajo

je je je, después de todo, no pensaba pagar –piensa en voz alta mientras para un taxi. Una vez dentro le dice al conductor- a la estación de policía por favor

Llegaron, la chica pagó y se dirigió con paso firme hasta la puerta.

¡hola! –saludó a la primera oficial que vio, era una chica alta, de lentes y un pelo muy peculiar- ando buscando a T.K –le dijo como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Observó cómo se le abrieron los ojos de asombro.

¡oh¿tú debes ser, cierto? –le pregunto Miyako

¿qué, yo? –respondió Sora confundida

si, tu debes ser la novia de T.K¡al fin te conocemos! –le comenta animada- mucho gusto, yo soy Miyako Inoue, pero casi todos me dicen Yolei

ah si... pues soy yo n.n -dice aliviada- hola Yolei, ando buscando a T.K ¿dónde estÿ

de veras... que despistada soy, espéralo en aquella oficina, yo lo llamo –le indicó una puerta y se fue

T.K! –llega alegre Miyako¡ya sé quién es tu novia!

El chico, quien unos segundos antes tenía un semblante muy preocupado, de pronto estaba muy confundido

¿pero cómo te enteraste?

ay tonto... está afuera, te está esperando en la oficina del teniente –le dice pícaramente

¡imposible! –pero antes de que Yolei pudiera preguntar el por qué, Takeru ya había salido corriendo. Se paró en seco ante la puerta y respiró hondo, pensando: "¿será que la dejaron ir, pero me hubiese enterado antes..."

Y así de nervioso entró.

**por Darkdi (o Akassia)**

Cosecha: bueno... aki ta el primer capt... tengo otro escrito, pero quiero saber q tal les parece esta historia, para eso esperare reviews... q si no les gusta no la publico, pa no estorbar en la vista d la pag n.nU au revoir!

pd. perdon x los guiones pero no me los quiere aceptar TToTT


	2. Capt2

Ok... aquí les va la segunda parte de Piximon's Movie a todos quienes la lean n.n Lean y nos vemos al final d la hoja :D

¡imposible! –pero antes de que Yolei pudiera preguntar el por qué, Takeru ya había salido corriendo. Se paró en seco ante la puerta y respiró hondo, pensando: "¿será que la dejaron ir, pero me hubiese enterado antes..."

Y así de nervioso entró.

Y así fue como se encontró con una gran sorpresa... o más bien... no se encontró nada ya que apenas tuvo tiempo de parpadear cuando fue tapado con un abrigo y amenazado con, al parecer de él, un revólver.

no llames a nadie si quieres que cuando venga, tú estés vivo- le señaló una voz femenina

¿me amenazas en una estación de policía? –comentó T.K sarcástico

em... sí... tengo trastornos mentales, sabes? –se apresuró a decir Sora

ah... eso lo explica... ninguna persona cuerda haría lo que estás haciendo... –dijo tranquilamente la víctima

quiero que me digas quién secuestró al grupo –presionó aún más el metal contra la rubia cabeza

con que eso buscas... –al sentir la presión perdió un poco la calma- está bien... te diré n.nU

pues te escucho

el autor de la nota fue identificado como Taichi Yagami, pertenece al grupo mafioso "los chicos de Kido", pero esa banda no tiene el expediente más... criminal que se pueda decir... –agregó con una sonrisa, sentía que su trastornada era de confiar

ya me imagino... para que escribieran la nota mano... –comentó sin dejar de reprimir una risa- deberían enterarse de que su letra se encuentra en una base de datos... los pilló la nueva era

aha

bueno... ¿y saben dónde están localizados? –volvió a cuestionar con tono serio. Sora recordaba haber hecho una noticia de cuando descubrieron la casona que utilizaban de "sede"

si son tan tontos como siempre, lo cual es probable, entonces deben seguir donde mismo... ahí en...

Se oye la puerta abrirse bruscamente y una voz muy enojada decir:

¡Takenouchi!

Sora agachó la cabeza al ser nombrada

hola Iori n.nU bonita oficina... siento no quedarme, tengo cosas que hacer, tú sabes "gajes del oficio"

Los ojos del recién llegado iban desde la cabeza tapada con SU abrigo, al tubo metálico que sostenía la pelirroja junto al bulto.

¿teniente? –se extraña T.K- no esperaba que mi héroe fuera ud precisamente o.ô

lo siento chico, otro día te dispararé, adiós –se despide Sora- tome "teniente", este fierro le pertenece. –y se desliza rápidamente antes que descubriera lo que estaba haciendo.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio, Takeru se sacó el abrigo lenta y silenciosamente. Observó que su superior estaba aún con la boca abierta, quien sabe hace cuanto rato. De pronto Iori habló:

el viejo truco del fierro –maldijo un rato tirando muy lejos el desdichado pedazo de metal (el pobre no tiene la culpa de nada v.v) y luego se dirigió al confundido chico rubio quien había quedado con el pelo todo alborotado- ¿qué le dijiste¿qué te preguntó ella?

em... me preguntó sobre la banda secuestrada y yo le tuve que decir lo poco que habíamos descubierto... –respondió tímidamente- me estaba apuntando, o eso creía –agregó mirando el abandonado tubo.

esa Takenouchi... le saldrá muy caro en lo que se está metiendo...

* * *

¡sí¡prepara todo Piximon! –dijo Sora alegre llegando a casa- ¡Biyomon, prepara el equipo! Tú serás mi camarógrafa personal 

¡yo? Pero ni siquiera me la puedo para llevarla hasta la puerta! –reclama esta

mmm... es cierto, espera un segundo –Sora se asoma a la ventana y de pronto fija su vista- ¡hey tú!

Un chico que pasaba por afuera se paró en seco. Era alto, delgado y de pelo azul liso. De pronto se dio vuelta y buscó de dónde provenía la voz, la oyó de nuevo:

¡si tu¡mira aquí arriba! –le grita una mujer mientras hacía señas- ¡ven sube!

o.O –el chico miraba muy confundido- ¿quieres que suba¿piensas que voy a subir!

oh... está bien... ¡espera ahí! –acto seguido Takenouchi salió volando escaleras abajo y llegó jadeando hasta el extrañado chico- tu...

¿yo?

no, el gato de la esquina... -dijo de mala gana mientras el joven dirige su vista hacia la esquina- claro que tu...

que quieres... -respondió de igual forma

¿quieres ganar dinero?

claro¿qué tengo que hacer?

(minutos después)

¡Biyomon¡ya tengo camarógrafo! –dijo entrando acompañada del de cabellera azul- te presento a Ken Ichijouji

mucho gusto

em... hola –saludó de lejos dudoso de tomar el ala que le ofrecía la criatura. Pero definitivamente quiso salir corriendo cuando hizo su aparición una bola de pelos rosada con alas que gritó:

¡hooooolaaaa! pi

¡no te vayas! –le pidió Sora cuando vio que Ken ya había llegado a la puerta- te presento a Piximon, ella es la de la idea

hola pi¿ya nos vamos? pi –agregó con muy ansiosa y con una sonrisa

nos veremos en una hora más, ve a preparar tus cosas –se dirigió a Ichijouji

adiós... –se despidió dudando firmemente de si volver o no. Una vez que cerró la puerta a su espalda, las chicas comenzaron a hablar:

¿y, qué tal está mi nuevo camarógrafo? –preguntó sonriente la pelirroja

pues parece ser buen chico –comentó Biyomon

y no está nada mal... –agregó con voz soñadora Piximon- es casi tan lindo como Mi Matt

* * *

+ja ja ja, en 30 mints más deberían venir a dejarnos el dinero- les comenta TY a los secuestrados. 

y si no... –Davies se pasa un dedo por el cuello (cortándoselo imaginariamente)- todos uds morirán

mfmh –quiso hablar Koushiro pero tenía la boca sellada y al igual que sus compañeros estaba atado de manos y pies.

¿tendrán hambre? –les interroga V-mon sosteniendo un sándwich en su mano provocando que los cinco raptados, humanos y digimons, siguieran el alimento con cinco pares de ojos anhelantes de un bocado.- pues parece que no, ya que no dicen nada –comentó burlón tragándose de un mordisco el pan.

¡mfmhf! –intentó decir Yamato con fuego en los ojos, pero Agumon lo ignoró diciendo:

¿creen que es seguro que estemos aquí? Deberíamos haber cambiado de escondite...

pues claro que es seguro, la policía creerá que no somos tan estúpidos para seguir en el mismo escondite –le respondió Tai con aire de inteligencia. ( lo malo para ellos era que la policía sí creía que eran estúpidos )

de seguro esa idea no fue tuya...

Y así se quedan discutiendo hasta que un ruido proveniente de afuera los interrumpe. Los cuatro se asoman a ver qué sucede.

oh oh, es la policía –se lamenta Agumon

ahora sí creo que la idea fue tuya –le dice Davies a Tai

es mejor avisarle al jefe, vamos.

Y así salen por la puerta-trampa y se van. Una vez que dejaron de escuchar los pasos bajando por las escaleras Matt con mucho esfuerzo se logró parar y fue saltando hacia la ventana. Allí se asomó y miró con confundida curiosidad la escena cuando de pronto sus ojos se posaron en una chica de llamativa cabellera pelirroja. Esta se dio vuelta como adivinando que la observaban y miró hacia arriba, entonces el cantante pudo darse cuenta de lo hermosa que era. Se preguntó si sería parte de los secuestradores y creyó que sí al verla entrar al lugar.

* * *

+tomen sus cosas chicos, que iremos a esa famosa casona antes que llegue Takenouchi –ordenó Iori a Takeru y Miyako. 

Una vez que el trío de policías iban llegando a la casona se encontraron con algo que ya temían.

¡teniente Hida! Que gusto NO me da verlo por acá –comentó sarcásticamente una voz no sólo conocida, sino también temida por Iori.

Takenouchi... lo que me faltaba –cayó en la cuenta que la pelirroja no venía sola- ¡hey ¿quiénes son tus súper ayudantes! –apuntó al resto

¡pues yo, pi, soy Piximon! –interrumpe muy enfadada- y ud no se meta, que la que va a rescatar a Mi Matt soy yo, pi!

¿tú? Ja ja ja –se rió burlonamente, pues no sabía que cometía un grave error. Segundos después Piximon se encontraba golpeándolo con su vara, dejándole muy claro que ella salvaría a Su Matt.

¡deja al teniente! –Takeru reaccionó- ¡podríamos detenerte por agresión a la ley! –le decía mientras intentaba quitarle la vara.

Miyako no ayudaba porque en ese momento su mente se hallaba flotando en las nubes viendo al guapo chico que luchaba por acomodarse la cámara y grabar todo. Sora simplemente se dedicaba a reírse de la escena, de pronto se dio vuelta y vio una silueta asomada en la ventana más alta de la casona. No la distinguía bien así que llamó a Ken y se dirigieron en silencio hacia la puerta, que estaba abierta. Miyako al no ver a su nuevo amado reaccionó y gritó:

¡se escapan! –ni muerta lo perdería de vista ahora- ¡entraron a la casa!

¡espérenme! pi –Piximon paró de golpear y le mandó una mirada asesina a su víctima- esto es la guerra... –dijo en un murmullo oíble sólo para Hida quien le respondió:

y por supuesto nosotros la ganaremos –y comenzaron a salir chispitas de los ojos hasta que rayos mantenían sus miradas.

**Cosecha:** hace mucho q no escribía eso... bueno, pues hasta aquí los dejo... muahaha que malévola yo...

Bueno.. la guerra entre cody y piximon ha sido declarada... quién ganarÿ Pero como que ni t.k ni yolei tienen mucho interés en eso... jejeje cada cual va a lo suyo.

como ven ya van apareciendo también más personajes... ah si... y pido disculpas por lo de "los chicos de Kido" ... es que las neuronas ya no rinden lo mismo q antes...

Aios! Nos leeremos espero q en una semana cuando halla recibido un par de hermosos reviews.

Haru me kiere quitar el teclado T.T

HaRu: tiene q ser antes de una semana cierto? Uds. Me apoyan!


	3. Capt3

Holaaaa! Ya se me está haciendo costumbre decir que espero que se acuerden de mis fic, pero para retribuir la laaaaaarga espera, les traigo un capt de larga duración, o eso creo porque son cinco páginas de word. Okai, los dejo tranquilos, lean!

¡se escapan! –ni muerta lo perdería de vista ahora- ¡entraron a la casa!

¡espérenme! pi –Piximon paró de golpear y le mandó una mirada asesina a su víctima- esto es la guerra... –dijo en un murmullo oíble sólo para Hida quien le respondió:

y por supuesto nosotros la ganaremos –y comenzaron a salir chispitas de los ojos hasta que rayos mantenían sus miradas.

* * *

–¡jefe¡jefe! –llegan corriendo TY, DM y sus respectivos digimon.

–¡y ahora qué hicieron? –interroga malhumorado

–¡la policía¡la policía está afuera! –informa Tai

–¡debemos huir! –dice Davies fuera de sí

–cállenlo... ¡todos a sus posiciones de ataque! –ordenó Kido

–¡sir, yes sir! –responde Yagami llevándose una mano a la frente haciendo un gesto militar.

–debo invertir más dinero cuando contrate a mis hombres... –se lamentó Joe.

Todos los presentes se marchan a distintos puntos de la casa a esconderse para luego atacar ocultos. Ya estaba anocheciendo por lo que la casona se encontraba semi-oscura.

* * *

Mientras en el último piso de allí, los secuestrados, quienes al fin estaban sin supervisión, ya estaban desatándose las cuerdas con unos hierros oxidados que encontraron tirados.

–¡si! libertad! –se alegró Tentomon, pero fue interrumpido por un ruido casi estruendoso.

–lo siento n.n U tengo mucha hambre –se disculpó Koushiro

–mejor calla tu estómago que nos pueden descubrir... –comentó Yamato

–es cierto, mejor huyamos. Al parecer no hay nadie –acotó Kari

–si, no se oyen ruidos –le apoyó Gatomon

–bueno... vamos –decidió Matt firmemente.

* * *

–sígueme –hablaba en voz baja mirando a la cámara– nos encontramos entrando a la guarida del "enemigo"

–¿qué clase de "villano" deja la puerta abierta? –comenta Ken mientras sostiene la filmadora.

Como respuesta: las risas de Biyomon.

–¡shhh! –le callan ambos humanos a la vez

–lo siento n.n

De pronto, sorpresivamente salta sobre ellos un muchacho con cuchillo en mano a atacarlos.

–¡cuidado! –grita Sora a Ken

Ichijouji haciendo uso de sus excelentes reflejos encara al acechante y lo agarra de la muñeca portadora del arma. Tai aprovecha para patearlo en el estómago y botarlo, tomando el control de su mano nuevamente.

Ken se retorcía en el piso y se llevaba las manos a su adolorido abdomen. Apenas podía ver, aún así hizo el intento de pararse, pero fue devuelto al suelo con un puñetazo.

En eso se ve bajando por las escaleras otro muchacho de pelo café más corto. Venía en dirección a la pelirroja.

–¡Sora corre! –le grita la pequeña ave rosa.

–¡pero y Ken! –pero es empujada antes que el chico Motomiya cayera sobre ella. Entonces comenzó a correr.

Ahora Ken podía ver algo mejor y vio cómo la punta del cuchillo se dirigía directo a su tórax. No tenía fuerzas para moverse... creía que le darían... estaba perdido... cuando de repente...

–¿qué es esa luz! –grita Yagami. Había parado su ataque pues se había cegado. La luz al fin cesó de brillar y lo que quedó en su lugar atacó:

–¡no dejaré que lastimes a Ken! –gritó el pequeño gusano verde saltando sobre el brazo de Tai y mordiéndolo.

–¡ah¡pequeña bestia¡te mataré! –se desesperaba TY

En todo ese entretiempo, el chico de pelo azul había recuperado sus fuerzas y estaba en pie. Muy confundido, pero en pie.

Mientras la criatura forcejeaba con Tai, éste dejó caer al cuchillo y de nuevo sorpresivamente llegó Piximon, quien había visto toda la escena y estaba esperando el mejor momento para entrar en acción.

–¡ah! –se fue con todo contra TY para pegarle una y otra vez con su vara– ¡toma!

–¡si! por intentar matar a mi Ken –le siguió el pequeño insecto. Esas palabras despertaron algo dentro de Piximon: "¿su Ken?" pensaba ésta entre los golpes.

Al mismo tiempo, el camarógrafo toma el cuchillo y apunta al bulto de seres batallando.

–¡alto! –intenta en vano pararlos

–¡esto es por Mi Ken! –se oye la voz de Piximon.

–ay no u.u eso no es bueno... –se lamenta el chico. Entonces decide a irse contra el montón combatiente.

* * *

Sora se encontraba ya en el segundo piso buscando un lugar dónde esconderse. Entró a una habitación y se ocultó tras la puerta con una lámpara en las manos para darle a su persecutor cuando entrara.

Se abrió la puerta y entró Davies. Éste miró muy extrañado a la pelirroja con las manos en alto y segundos después descargaba con fuerza la lámpara sobre su cabeza.

–auch... –se quejó Motomiya sobándose la nuca. Takenouchi lo miraba alarmada:

–¿cómo no te hizo nada¡deberías estar en el piso! –le decía ella

–si... con ese golpe debería estar en coma por dos semanas... pero como decía mi madre: soy un cabeza dura –terminó con una sonrisa.

–oh oh –la chica se fue separando lentamente. No podía huir pues en la puerta estaba el secuestrador. En eso se oye:

–¡espiral mágico! –y una luz verde ataca al chico, botándolo. Sora aprovecha y pasa corriendo sin importarle si lo pisa o no.

–Biyomon... ¿dónde aprendiste eso? –le pregunta confundida mientras corre.

–em... no lo sé, sólo se me ocurrió hacerlo y ya –le responde igualmente el ave rosa.

Cuando ya llegaban a las escaleras recordó la silueta que vio en el último piso. Algo le decía que allí podría estar el grupo.

–subamos hasta arriba... –le dijo a su rosada compañera.

* * *

–muy bien chicos ¡entremos! –dice enérgicamente Iori

los 3 policías hacen un rodeo por la casa hasta que se encuentran una ventana lo suficientemente oculta.

–yo entraré primero –comenta T.K decidido. Al chico se le notaba que quería entrar en esa casa a como de lugar.

–ya... pero no te alteres Takeru –le calma Miyako.

–¡que no entiendes que mi novia está ahí dentro? –confiesa el rubio policía.

–pues sí lo entiendo –le respondió pensando que se refería a la pelirroja, y luego fantaseó con su camarógrafo de ensueño.

–Yolei entra... –oyó que la llamaban los hombres desde adentro pues ya habían ingresado por la ventana.

–sí, voy

una vez adentro, con el mayor sigilo posible y las armas listas ante cualquier altercado, se desplazaron inspeccionando cada rincón de la casona.

Caminaron por un largo pasillo en dirección a la entrada principal. Se detuvieron bruscamente al oír ruidos de forcejeos y decidieron entrar en acción.

Con ayuda de las criaturas, Ken logró reducir a su atacante y lo tenía firmemente sujeto con los brazos hacia atrás, cosa que por más que TY intentara safarse no podía.

–¡para que aprendas la lección! Nadie se mete con nuestro Ken– decían triunfalmente los pequeños digimon, quienes entre un forcejeo y otro terminaron simpatizando ante la potente dupla que hacían.

–¡ALTO AHÍ! –tres figuras humanas hicieron una repentina aparición al mejor estilo "Ángeles de Charlie" y apuntaron con sus armas bien dispuestas– ¡arriba las manos!

–pero... ya lo tengo... –intentó decir Ken

–¡arriba las manos! –insistió Iori alterado

–como quiera –respondió desafiante el camarógrafo accediendo a la petición.

El retenido hizo lo mismo al no tener alternativa frente a los tres revólveres que lo apuntaban.

–buenos chicos, ahora controlen a sus bichos –continuó el Teniente apuntando a Wormmon y Piximon.

Ken obedeció y se agachó para tomarlos a ambos en brazos, dándole tiempo para ver que el cuchillo con el que anteriormente forcejeaban estaba tirado a pocos centímetros de él. Comenzó a idear un plan para tomarlo y salir de ese psiquiátrico lo más pronto posible, pero segundos antes de levantarse sintió 2 disparos sobre su cabeza, y segundos después su, anteriormente víctima de pelos parados, estaba en el suelo a su lado.

Vio cómo Tai se arrastraba hasta el arma blanca. Entre tanto se escuchaba un tercer disparo al aire. Luego de todo eso estaba siendo apuntado nuevamente con el cuchillo.

Se hizo el silencio en la sala.

De donde se encontraba Ken, no podía ver a los policías, no sabía si había algún herido, pero sí notó que Piximon estaba desmayada del susto.

Escuchó que una voz ronca preguntaba: "¿estás bien Tai?"

–sí, por acá todo bajo control.

* * *

–¡Davies¡Davies! –llamaba V-mon a su dueño, mientras subía por las escaleras al segundo piso. Unos gruñidos le respondieron vagamente.

–¡Davies! –encontró al susodicho tirado en la entrada de una habitación– ¿estás bien? –le consultó luego de saltar de alegría sobre él.

–tú qué crees... ¿dónde te metiste¡te necesité aquí!

–vaya ¡debiste habernos visto con Agumon! –continuaba el digimon sin perder su entusiasmo– estaban los policías y tenían a TY y nosotros ¡PUM! por atrás y luego ¡Bang Bang! las pistolas y ¡PAW CRASH SMASH!

–¡V-mon!

–¿qué? –preguntó inocentemente.

–me cuentas después, sígueme.

* * *

–estoy segura que estaban en este piso –repetía una vez más la pelirroja periodista.

La pequeña ave a su lado escudriñaba cada rincón a su alrededor.

–y bien –insistía el cantante– ¿alguna idea de cómo abrirla? –consultaba nuevamente refiriéndose a la puerta trampa.

–pues...

–eh...

–...

Fueron parte de las respuestas que recibió.

–bueno –se encogió de hombros– como dicen por ahí: "por la razón o la fuerza". – Y dirigió con toda su fuerza una patada al suelo-puerta, pasando de largo al piso inferior. Entre una nube de polvo se escucharon unos gemidos.

–si claro, muy silencioso –acotó alguien.

–nunca nos notarán –apoyó Gatomon

Una vez despejada la nube unas toses convulsivas rebelaron la presencia de alguien más ajeno a los secuestrados.

Yamato se percató rápidamente y se apresuró a tomar un trozo puntiagudo de la ex puerta-trampa. Con agilidad tomó a la secuestradora y le puso la afilada madera en el cuello.

–espera –se inquietó– yo no les voy a hacer nada n.n U

–seguro –dijo Tentomon aterrizando en el suelo– ¿entonces qué haces aquí?

–venía a salvarlos –contestaba Sora sin poder ver a su victimario.

–¿esperas que creamos eso? –interrumpió el otro digimon.

–em... ¿si? –intentó en vano la pelirroja.

–vaya, vaya... ¿qué hacen las ratas fuera de su jaula?

Todos dirigieron sus miradas a una segunda extraña a espaldas de Matt y Sora.

El rubio reaccionó– ¡si no nos dejas salir la mato!

–¿QUÉ! O.O –Takenouchi entró en shock, pero luego de ver mejor la situación entendió todo– pero si yo no soy una de ellos ToT

–no te alteres querida, esa táctica no funciona, encontraré la forma de negociarte –la quedó mirando para luego proseguir– en la casa hay policías

–¿ves¡no tienes por dónde ganar!

–muertos –dijo secamente la pelirrosada secretaria.

**Cosecha:** muahahaha tengo el guión mágico que no me lo censura

Soy feliz feliz feliz, jos. –alma inocente–

Bueno, los estaré leyendo en los grandiosos reviews que ojalas me dejen, y estaré publicando entre la tercera y última semana de septiembre, que estaré de vacaciones

Ohhhhh si n.n

Es cierto, piximon debe tener algun parentesco con jun, no lo había pensado cuando empecé con el fic, pero así salió... o sí lo pensé? Ya no me acuerdo, llevo más de un año metida en esta cosa... la amnesia, el alzahimer viene a mi mente! Nooooo!

La edad comienza a afectarme... je

Adeus!

Y Gracias por leer!


End file.
